harrys midnight game
by ickman
Summary: harry gets some first story gets some less perverted towards the end please review,Chapter 4 is done
1. Harrys first night

One day harry potter had to piss really bad in poitions class so he asked to go to the bathroom and he was surprised to be able to get out. so he got up to the urinal and started goin,ahhhhhh he thinks than all of a suden he fells a poke at his ass. he whips around and says "malfoy for the last time we are not having a remacth i kicked your ass once and im not doin it again"!!!!! But to his surprise it wasnt a wand it was his dick! "you sick fuckin fag" and he punchs him in the face. He runs out to find class over for the day. he sees hermoine and says "remember about tonight midnight sharp" "i will,bye" and they kiss and part for classes. So at 11:59 harry is gettin very horny. he cant hold it back it is to much he thinks his pants will rip if he doesnt undo them. so he whips that bad boy out and just then hermoine walks in "so i guess you couldnt help yourself". "no baby i was thinkin about your tits they are so damn big".  
"screw the talk lets get to it" so she climbs on him and starts frenchin him. "then she gets a little lower and oh god damn harry thinks this is great better than last time.  
"oh baby this feels so good oh keep it goin your so frickin good at this". "let me return the favor" so he starts fingerin her. "oh harry that is great oooh i wish i could do this every night". so finally the sticking starts "harry thats the best ever have you been practicing"? "maybe i have". there going for hours than all of a sudden he feels a tingle near his lower body. he thinks 'oh shit i knew this would come'. "herm"  
she responds "yeah big daddy" "i think im gonna let the big one go off" "oh then i better get off for a second". so she gets off and harrys hormones calm down so he tells her she can get back on. "actually harry i was thinkin about old fashion kissin"  
"fine by me". But then Ron wakes up. "What the hell"?!?! "ill never know" and he falls asleep. so they start kissing again for along time. to long harry thinks. so he starts to fuck her like they were before. But she doesnt want to get pregnant so she tells harry to start fuckin her in the ass he thinks ok hell fine with me. so they are fucking for well over an hour when hermoine says "oh harry i gotta go its almost dawn" harry says "just a little longer" so she stays and gos with sucking his dick but that burst comes back. he almost drowns her and after 30 minutes of different kinds of sex hermoine gets up and leaves.  
"bye baby" says harry "see you tommarrow" 


	2. Harrys second night

This is the unexpected 2nd chapter to "Harry's midnight game". So sit back and enjoy!  
  
After last night Harry thought Hermoine could not have done any better in her life. But he would soon find out differently. That morning at breakfast she asked him if he would like to do it again. Harry thought HELL YEAH! So he told her yeah. So same time same place same anxiousness harry felt it getting' hard   
He wanted to wait no he had to wait for her to rip off his pants he couldn't that would take the fun out of it so he waited and finally she got there. "Oh baby I'm here sorry I was late I was..." "don't worry baby just get your fine ass over here". That is what she was waiting for and at the speed of light she was over there on top of him kissing him s l o w l y. they both loved it. It was going on for minutes before the other "stuff"  
happened but before that Hermoine had an anagram for him it went  
  
H is for how fucking Hot you are.  
A is the Awesome time I'm having here in bed with you.  
R is for the Right way your screwing me.  
R is for the Rock hard dick you have   
Y is for me loving You.  
  
  
"Oh baby that was great" "you think so" "yeah". They were done talking so they continued screwing each other for over an hour. Ron woke up (again) "holy shit, oh boy" he fell asleep. Then Hermoine started sucking his cock. Cum was dripping from her chin she loved it so did he. Now to the "holes". He was screwing her good in and out for hours. Until they both got sore. So they both said "baby I'm getting' really sore. But still they kept going then Harry felt something oh shit he thought. He held on to Hermoine so she wouldn't be shot to the ceiling. He finally stopped cumming. And they both agreed it was time to stop but they could do it again tomorrow. Read Chapter 3 cumming soon (get it)! :)   



	3. Harrys big surprise

This is the 3rd chapter to "Harry's midnight game" this is probably gonna be the last chapter to this story I've gotten some reviews and they think I should stop so this is the last one unless I wanna put another one in ok :). So last time we left off oooh it was bad anyway here is the story ahem  
  
So a day later Harry was thinkin about what happened and how great it was. It was wonderful but the anagram thing waskinda gay he thought. Well what would you expect from Hermoine she was a frickin wiz. Speak of the devil here she is with oh no Ron.Shit he is gonna have to many questions. "Hey Harry" said Ron "can I have a word with" "sure" said Harry. "Hey Harry what the hell was that last night" said Ron "I don't know" Harry said in Return "I just couldn't control myself she just stopped by to say hi and we were you know screwin the next minute"  
"Yeah whatever you know you had it planned" said Ron. "you wont tell anyone will you" said   
Harry. "Oh no no I wont" said Ron. "good I'd be expelled if you did".  
  
"Hermoine whats up" said Harry "Um... Come here for a second" "yeah baby" said Harry  
" I think um I'm pregnant..." (buh buh buh... sorry couldn't help it:)) "why do you say that" said Harry. "well I took one of those gay muggle tests to see and well it came back positive".  
Harry was speechless he thought oh damn I got her pregnant "well um... I don't know what to say I uh... Wait cant you cast a spell to hold the birth back"?!? "well I tried that and now it is just gonna come faster" said Hermoine " the only way It will work is if afully grown wizard performs it". "but who can we trust"  
  
  
Alright it's the author again hi I just thought of this review this story and choose one of these people that they can trust 1.Dumbledore 2.Sirius Black 3. Mr. Weasly  
The next chapter wont come out until I get a good idea from you people ok :) please review this story.   



	4. Decisions

Chapter 4 is here this is it people have voted and you have to read and find out who there choice is. Here it goes.  
  
  
"Uh... Harry I don't know who we can trust there's not a lot of people lets see we can trust Ron's dad" said Hermoine "no we works for the ministry and if he talks about it at all people will know and we'll get expelled". "Ok what about Dumbledore"? " I don't know he might still expel us". "Hmmm... Harry! What about Sirius" said Hermoine "ooh, but I just met him last year" said Harry " But he can do it and well we don't have much choice" "alright I'll ask him, but Hermoine were will we meet him" "what about the hill at hogsmade". "Ok I'll write to him"   
  
About two days later...  
  
"Uh Hermoine I told him to meet us there I told him it was important". "Ok Harry I'm a little scared" "so am I"  
  
Next Hogsmade visit  
  
"Here it goes," said Hermoine "I'll tell Ron to meet us in zonko's". So there walking up the hill and walking some more walking and big surprise there still walking until "psst... Harry over here" it was Sirius "oh hi Sirius uh you remember Hermoine" said Harry "yeah what did you want" "uh well I uh don't know how to put this but umm..." "go on" said Sirius "well uh me and Hermoine uh..."  
"Go on then..." said Sirius "well we had......... SEX"!! (Funny ain't it) "what the hell Harry can I talk to you" Harry is felling really shity right now "Harry let me start by saying I am not the least bit proud of you and just..." "Sirius let me explain if you don't help we will both be expelled and maybe even Ron". "Why Ron" "Snape will find a way so listen we need a full grown wizard to do this"  
"do what" "well she has decided not to kill the baby but to try and hold it back until she is older" said Harry "well alright I guess I have to don't want you two getting expelled" "she's waiting for you she knows the words to it"  
"Hermoine what are the words" "they are hold backus" (hey I was really out of ideas). "Alright here it goes" he grabbed Harry's wand and croaked "hold backus"  
"oww ooh" yelled Hermoine "well thanks" said Harry and Hermoine toghether "I wont do it again now get going your school is leaving go on" "alright bye thanks again"  
  
  
  
Well that was it I hope you liked it sorry but that was the last chapter I am currently thinking about a new fic its not gonna be as naughty as this one.  
Please review.   



End file.
